In a fringe area of a screen assembly, driving circuits for providing voltage to pixel units may be installed. The portion occupied by the driving circuits is a non-display portion which does not emit light (also called black edge). When the screen assembly is assembled on a mobile terminal such as mobile phone, light may leak from the non-display portion.